Currently, vehicles such as diesel trucks use a passive fuel system to draw fuel from two fuel tanks via a T fitting in the fuel lines. Unused fuel is returned to both tanks through a similar T fitting. It is desirable to maintain the level of fuel in the two tanks substantially even, however when diesel engines are tuned to a high level of efficiency, the flow return rate of fuel to the tanks is low during idling. A low fuel return rate can result in fuel taking a path of least resistance and trickling into only one of the tanks. Overtime, fuel being returned in the system could fill one tank while leaving the other empty. If one tank is empty, air can be drawn into the fuel lines from the empty tank causing the fuel supply system to loose prime. In view of this concern there is a need for a fuel return system that maintains substantially even levels of fuel in both tanks.